


Family Phrases of Speech

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drowning Mention, Gen, remus birthday, unusual sayings, weird phrases of speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: We all say some weird things, and especially in my family if you say them outside of your family get some concerned looks.Here's how I think Remus reacts to Thomas hearing them, especially the odd ways we wish each other happy birthday given it's Remus's birthday today.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 44





	Family Phrases of Speech

If there was ever one thing Remus loved Thomas to encounter it was the weird things people say, usually family sayings, but sometimes just phrases of speech from places Thomas hadn’t visited.

They were always so bizarre and provided hundreds of ideas for stories he could tell, taking the words literally of course.

One time Thomas encountered a phrase like that both Virgil and Remus had jumped up for opposite reasons. One of his friends had been down over a difficult day while on the phone to Thomas and as they were hanging up said “I think I’m going to drown for a bit and see how I feel later.”

Immediately Virgil was worried and trying to insist Thomas had to hurry over to their house and help. They already sounded so upset so what were they about to do?

Remus in contrast was wondering about where they could drown, how they’d be found, how you can partially drown just for a little bit without someone stepping in.

Thomas just repeated the words in the hopes they’d clarify and was reassured by the explanation they were going to have a bath. There was no cause for concern; it was just a thing they occasionally said.

That at least calmed Virgil down but Remus was still carrying on about drowning. He’d remembered a lot of facts about death over the years, finding they lingered in Thomas’s mind for a few days if something scared or unsettled him before Remus would get distracted by something more trivial all over again. So he was bringing up all the small facts he knew about drowning and the changes between salt water and fresh water compared to the purified water most houses have.

With the amount of birthday wishes the internet allowed Thomas to receive, and after their videos started being made all his characters received as well Remus had plenty of ideas for celebrating when his came due.

In fact he’d kept note of them throughout the years as everyone gained and celebrated birthdays, just writing them in a notebook so as not to disturb anyone’s celebrations with his rambling.

The first on the list was easy to arrange for Creativity too. “Hicci Earthday.”

Instead of the common spaces of the mind having tiles or wooden floors or carpets in some spaces it became mud, that looked freshly ploughed when it formed.

“Remus! Why?” Virgil yelled, jumping up from where he’d been sat on the steps when even they had shifted to be jutting rocks as some form of compromise between functionality and matching the ground. “And did you have to make them sharp?!”

“It’s my Earthday, Virgie, we need to look after the Earth just for me!” Remus bounced down the stairs, already carrying a few plants and covered in mud as though he’d rolled on the floor.

Anxiety sighed for a moment, mentally making his jeans change to be a little looser. “Does that mean you want to plant those in the coffee table?” He asked, seeing that it had changed to look like a feeding trough.

“Yup, come get messy with me!”

Virgil shook his head, taking one of the plants for himself and starting to make a hole in the compost that filled the trough. It wasn’t as chaotic as he expected Remus to make the day but there were definitely more bizarre ways to wish someone a happy birthday Remus hadn’t decided to bring into their reality yet.

As long as Patton and Roman could finish their arrangements for the party before Remus disturbed them Virgil could cope with some gardening.


End file.
